


For Ray

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-23
Updated: 1999-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	For Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

For Ray
    
    
     
    
    ADULT M/M
    

# FOR RAY
    
    
        It's strange what love can make people do.  For instance, last week
    Ray asked me what I missed most about my home.  So many 
    things I could have said, the sweet taste of the pine in my mouth as
    I pushed the sled as fast as the dogs would go, or the mornings, oh those
    mornings, so bright and clear and free.  Instead I told him some story
    about a cake that my grandmother used to make that I 
    hadn't been able to find anywhere since coming south.  
    I gave no more thought to the matter, but three days later, when Ray
    came to pick me up, he presented me with a box tied with blue ribbon,
    trying to hide how important this gift was behind a flippant manner and
    a glib tongue.  Inside was the cake I had spoken of.  I was surprised,
    but even then it just seemed another instance of 
    Ray's kindness, an attempt to make my exile a little easier.  It was
    only later that I found out from Elaine how many places he'd called trying
    to get hold of a cake that fitted my description.  In the end he'd had
    to make do with obtaining the recipe and asking his 
    mother to bake one for him. Of course I never told him that it didn't
    taste the same, that some indefinable ingredient that was home was missing.
    I would never have treated his efforts with so little regard and its
    taste was really unimportant, because by that simple act he had taken
    some of my aloneness into himself and banished it 
    forever.
    
        He has told me in so many ways how much he cares.  Why can't I answer
    him?  Why can't I reached back and tell him all that is 
    churning within Me?  
    So many foolish, impossible things runs through my mind as I look at
    him, this man who's heart is so well hidden, yet so easily hurt.  I don't
    know if I can give him what he needs, if I can be all he wants.  I only
    know that I have to try if he will let me.  Because this room is empty
    without his presence, and my life is sad without his joy, and I can give
    up anything except his friendship.
    
        It's strange what love can make people do.  Strange, and rather wonderful.
    
    Katy Deery  
    
    "But Ray, I LIKE tasting dog piddle."
    


End file.
